Once Upon a Rose
by Fprmr1
Summary: Princess May sighed as she looked at the rose she received at the ball. Oh last night! Last night had been the Hoenn kingdom's Masquerade Ball. She remembered the lights and the pretty gowns, but she remembered most of all his emerald eyes. CS,PS,ORS,PeS
1. Who are they?

Once Upon a Rose

Background on characters:

May, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf are all sisters and princesses of the Hoenn Region.

Drew, Ash, Kenny, and Gary are all friends and princes. They've been invited to the Hoenn Kingdom's Masquerade Ball by the sister's parents in an attempt to find the sisters some suitors.

Quick Notes:

They have never met before the Ball except once as kids, but even then May and Drew fought, and May almost completely forgot about that one time encounter (Key word almost)

Also, sorry to all those Ikarishippers, egoshippers, and pearlshippers. I have nothing against these ships I just like these better. Please don't hurt me!

Me: Time to start my first ever fanfic! I'm soooooooooo excited!

Drew: Yeah, the faster we get this train wreck going the faster it's over.

May: Drew! At least the author was nice enough to put you in the story, if it were up to me well, let's just say you wouldn't even be in the anime.

Drew: Oh please, you can't get enough of me!

May:*Grabs Drew by the collar, and pulls him closer* Well maybe.

Drew:*Leans in for a kiss* See I told you.

May: You chump!*Pushes Drew away* You actually believed me!

Me: Ok? O.o…someone please do the disclaimer before these two make out.

May & Drew: We will not make out!

Pikachu: Pikachu chu pi ka pi-pikachu (Fprmr1 does not own Pokémon, and May and Drew, who are you kidding?)

Me: Let's begin! Sorry if anyone is OOC.

Princess May sighed as she looked at the rose she received at the ball. _Oh last night!_ Last night had been the Hoenn Kingdom's Masquerade Ball. She remembered the lights and the pretty gowns but she remembered most of all **his** emerald green eyes. If only she could figure out whom **he** was. His eyes were kind of familiar, though she didn't know how or why. She sighed again as she looked out of the window of her tower

Meanwhile unknown to her the emerald green orbs she yearned to see again were staring at her that very moment from the palace gardens at that very moment."Well, well, well. If it isn't lover boy staring at his not so secret crush?" Said Prince Gary as he walked up to Prince Drew followed by two other people."Shut up Gary!" said Drew as he turned so the others wouldn't see the pink that was appearing on his cheeks."Well at least he doesn't hit on everything with a skirt with a really cheesy pick up line!" said Prince Kenny. Prince Ash chuckled at this comment while Gary slightly blushed. "At least I don't stutter and blush when I talk to a girl I like, Kenny!" Gary retorted. Kenny ducked his head and blushed a bright crimson. "And I don't stuff my face while talking to a girl either, Ash!" now it was Ash's turn to duck his head and blush. "Now that we got that settled, what are you going to do about your crush Drew?" Gary asked.

"I don't know probably figure out if she likes me back?" answered Drew with a sigh. "Well of course she does genius; she's staring at the rose you gave her last night!" Kenny said. "She didn't know it was me last night, that was a completely different me, I've never complimented her before the Ball, you know how we were when we first met as kids, and I highly doubt she thought it was me that said her eyes were as blue as glittering sapphires!" shouted Drew. "You said what?" said Ash. "Dude you are smooth." said Gary sounding impressed. Drew blushed at his friends reactions.

But he wasn't the only one blushing, at that moment back in her tower Princess May was telling her sisters about the 'Mystery Man' she met at the Ball last night. "After he gave me the rose he said I had eyes as blue as glittering sapphires." May said. "Awwwwww!" exclaimed her princess sisters Misty, Dawn and Leaf. May then blushed as red as the ruby on her tiara. "It was so romantic!" May said with a dreamy sigh. "So how was your night?" asked May. Her sisters replied at the same time "A bust!" they said. May giggled but let them continue with their stories. "I met this really sweet and funny guy at the ball, but the whole time while I was talking he stuffed his face full with food from the buffet table!" Princess Misty complained. She then had a thoughtful look on her face. "Other than that I think he may be perfect for me. If only I knew who he was." Misty said then sighed. "I know what you mean." replied her sister Princess Dawn. "I danced with this really cute guy from what I could see, you know since his mask was covering his face. He was a wonderful dancer and incredibly sweet, but whenever I complimented him, he started to stutter and blush. After the dance I tried to talk to him some more but, he said he had to go then left with three other boys who I think were the ones we all hung out with last night." said Dawn. "Well at least your crush was modest, mine is overly arrogant1" complained Princess Leaf. "Then why do you like him?" asked Misty. Leaf blushed and giggled then said, "He's smart and handsome from what I could see, but the thing that made me fall for hi the most was his amazing singing voice. He sang at the Ball and almost made me forget his arrogance, almost." The sisters giggled, and then yelled at the top of their lungs at the same time. "If only we knew who they were!"

The Guys heard all of it. Prince Ash had the bright idea of going to eavesdrop on the sisters to see what they thought of their 'Mystery Men'. The princes all blushed and turned away from each other. "So they really want to know who their crushes are…" Ash densely said, but the boys were all too eager to change the subject. "Well it's pretty easy for me and Kenny to show who we are to Leaf and Dawn." said Gary. "Why's that?" asked Drew. "All I have to do is dance with Dawn again, and all Gary has to do is sing to Leaf again." Kenny replied. "Yeah we could put on a show before dinner and try to recreate the Masquerade Ball, except actually tell them who we are.", "Well how do Ash and I show we are who we are?" asked Drew. "Misty was going on and on about Ash's gigantic appetite, so all he has to do is keep eating in front of her. And you well, I don't know what you did last night but your eyes are hard to miss, bringing her a rose might help, and you might want to compare her eyes to gemstones again you know just to get the point across." said Gary with a smirk. "Yea be Mr. Rose again!" teased Ash. Drew then retorted, "I'd rather be Mr. Rose then Mr. I'll eat anything from here to Sinnoh!" Drew then flicked his bangs. "Guys we have incoming, they're coming out of the room! Act natural!" said Kenny who previously had his ear against the bedroom door.

"Well mom and dad wanted us to meet some guests that were at the ball last night, but didn't get the chance to introduce us to them." said May. "Found them!" sang Dawn. "You must be our guests from the Ball, welcome." said Leaf. Gary took this chance to try to impress Leaf. "Ladies please, please, please the pleasures all ours," He then took Leaf's hand and kissed it. "Who's the lover boy now." Said Drew under his breath. Gary heard this but refused to let it faze him at this crucial moment. "My name is Prince Gary Oak; I am the prince of the Johto Region." Gary then bowed. Ash stepped up "My name is Ash Ketchum, prince of the Kanto Region." He took Misty's hand kissed it then bowed. "Copycat!" Gary coughed. Kenny then stepped up "I'm Prince Kenny Smith, Prince of the Sinnoh Region." He then took Dawn's hand kissed it then bowed. "Guess that leaves me, I am Prince Drew Hayden, prince of the Northern Hoenn Region, and seemingly the only original one in the group." He then tossed May a red thorn less rose with a wink. "Well anyway, the guys and I were thinking of putting on a show before dinner, what do you guys think?" asked Gary. "We think that's a great idea." said Leaf with a dazzling smile. "It's great that you think so." Gary replied with an equally dazzling smile, then he said "See you there; come on guys we have to get ready." Then the princes left to get ready.

After they left Dawn said "Anyone else think they've met their soul mate?"

Drew: Finally it's over! I had to *gasps* be nice to May! Oh Mew that was torture!

May: Is it really that bad being nice to me! (Says in a hurt voice) *Grabs Misty's mallet and bonks Drew on the head with it, then storms off*

Drew: Oh Darkrai, I screwed up didn't I!

Pikachu: Pi-pikachu (Drew you really are an idiot aren't you?)

Me: Well I hope this clears up before the next chapter, if not I'm doomed the main pair in this story is them sooo…well milk and cyber cookies to all those who review!


	2. 2 eavesdroppers,1 flashback,and trouble!

**Once Upon a Rose**

Me: Well it seems that May and Drew have come to an agreement but won't be appearing for a while so here is Dawn and Kenny!

Dawn: Whoa, so this is what it feels like, isn't it amazing?

Kenny: Not as amazing as you Dawn.*Blushes*

Dawn: *Giggles like Bailey on the Suite Life on Deck*

Me: Alright you 2 save it for the chapter! Pikachu you know what to do!

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! (Fprmr1 does not own Pokémon, but does own everything else in the story, ha! Take that disclaimer!)

**Chapter Two:**

"Ok guys we need to figure out what were going to do for the show." said Drew.

"I already know what song I'm going to sing." said Gary.

"I don't need to practice dancing Drew." Kenny coolly said.

"So we don't really need to practice anything, just get ready for the show." said Ash.

"Yeah I guess you're right, and we really don't need to practice your appetite, so I think we just head to our rooms and get ready for the show." said Drew after he smirked and flicked his bangs. The princes then went their separate ways to get ready.

While walking down the hallway Prince Kenny stumbled across Princess Dawn's bedroom door and decided to hang there for a while. (A/N cough eavesdrop cough)

"Oh Piplup, he was amazing! So polite and super cute! I just about died when he kissed my hand! He reminds me of the guy I danced with last night, I bet it was him. It wouldn't surprise me, now if I can see him dance I'll know it was him! Piplup I think I found my Prince Charming!" Dawn said. She then giggled and Kenny heard the rustling of clothing.

"What do you think he'll wear Piplup? I hope he wears something navy blue, that would look best with the dress I'm wearing to the show!" (A/N you know the one she wears for contests, the pink one? Yeah you know it!).

Kenny heard this then quickly went to get ready.

"Prinplup, I know what I'm gonna wear to the show!"

. .

Meanwhile Ash was heading towards the kitchens (A/N when isn't he eating?) when he happened to pass Misty's door.

He decided he would check out the door (A/N Again cough eavesdrop cough). "He was so dreamy Staryu!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash heard this and silently said "Yes!" to himself.

"He had the exact same hair and eye color as the guy from last night! I bet it was him! This means that the other princes must be the other 'mystery men'" exclaimed a suddenly excited Misty, being the wisest of the sisters.

"This calls for a sister meeting!" Ash heard her come towards the door and bolted out of there with hopes of not being caught.

. .

"Ugh, grasshead!" shouted May.

"Airhead" said Drew coolly.

"Whatever, just leave me alone cabbage for brains!" said May.

Drew chuckled. "Hey what's so funny?" May asked.

"You were just like this when we first met." Drew replied.

"We met before?" May asked sounding a little confused.

"You don't remember me? Wow May I'm really hurt." said Drew, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

May still had a confused look on her face. Drew sighed then said "Let me give you a hint, Masquerain still hasn't forgotten about Beautifly."

Then it all came back to May.

. _**Flashback**__**Normal POV**_ .

It was a beautiful sun shiny day in the castle gardens where May and her sisters were playing.

"Daughters! I want to introduce you to some people!" Queen Caroline (A/N Their mother.) yelled.

She then introduced each group of small children to each other.

"Now play nice!" the Queen said before she left the kids to their own devices. (A/N poor misguided Caroline, you know they won't.)

"Hi!" said a 5 year old May to a 5 year old Drew who was at the moment smirking. (A/N how a 5 year old knows how to smirk I'll never know leave it to Drew to find a way how. In the distance you can hear a really mad Drew saying, but you're the author YOU made me! Ah, just shut up Drew.)

"Hello Airhead." replied an arrogant Drew.

"That's not nice! Why'd you call me that!" May scolded. (A/N Go five year old May! You tell him!)

Drew laughed and said, "Cuz it's true!"

May looked like she was deep in thought and a couple seconds later said, "Grasshead!" rather smugly.

Drew chuckled. "Took you long enough, I was worried for a second you'd freeze like that."

"Ugh, moss breath!"

"Dirthead!"

"Cabbage for brains!"

The other kids stared at the fighting pair for a while then went back to playing with each other.

"Fine I'm sorry I called you Airhead, happy?" Drew begrudgingly said.

May said, "Apology accepted Grasshead." And Drew chuckled.

Then he said, "I like you, wanna be friends?"

May thought for a while then said, "No, I wanna be BEST friends!" she then hugged him and said "Wanna meet one of my Pokémon?"

"Sure," Drew replied, he was still a little red in the face from the hug.

"Wanna see on of mine too?" he asked. May nodded yes.

"Ok, on the count of three, 1, 2, 3!"

Both threw their respective red and white sphere in the air and released their Pokémon.

"Masquerain!", "Beautifly!" said the Pokémon.

Masquerain's eyes grew wide as he saw Beautifly; he had found his other half.

Masquerain fluttered over to Beautifly and circled around her, showing off his wings.

Beautifly was quite smitten with Masquerain too, and came closer to it and cuddled against it.

May and Drew were blushing hard at this point, horribly embarrassed that their Pokémon were showing what they were feeling about each other at that moment.

Suddenly the two pairs heard a "Butterfree!" and a "Hey, May!" coming from towards them.

Drew and Masquerain hearing that the voices were male stepped (A/N or flew in Masquerain's case.) in front of May/Beautifly protectively.

"May, who's this?" said Drew tensely, meanwhile Masquerain muttered something to Beautifly.

"Oh that's just my friend Brenden Birch." (A/N Ah! It's the devil in Pokémon anime form!) Said May, while Beautifly basically said the same thing except replaced Brenden's name with Butterfree's.

"Yeah, but I'm your BEST friend, right May?" Drew pointedly asked. Masquerain asked the same thing.

"Of course Drew." May answered. Beautifly said the same thing except replacing Drew's name with Masquerain's.

Brenden and Butterfree just sweat dropped. They then said "Well I just stopped by to say hi, so I'll be going now." And the two intruders left.

"Well you won't be missed." said Drew and Masquerain under their breaths.

"What was that?" May/Beautifly asked while they went to the palace kitchen to get some cookies. (A/N Mmmmmm, cookies!)

"Oh nothing," said Drew/Masquerain as innocently as possible.

. _**Flashback Over **_ . 

"May, May, MAY! Snap out of it!" said Drew.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry I just had a flashback." replied May.

. . 

"Long time no see, don't ya think Leaf?" said Gary.

"Yeah, I guess 10 years is long for some people." Leaf said, voice full of sarcasm.

"Too long for me," Gary replied flirtingly.

"Oh please, it's not like Johto is that is that far from Hoenn you could have come at any time." Leaf replied not convinced of the player's act, oh she heard of his reputation and she was too smart to fall for one of his acts.(A/N I honestly don't know if Johto is that far from Hoenn, don't flame me if I'm wrong.)

"Please Leaf, I promise I won't hurt you, you're different." Gary said pleadingly.

Leaf scoffed, she wondered how many times he used that line to get a girl to fall for him or listen to him.

"I haven't heard from you in 10 freaking YEARS Gary, it's a little too late for apologies." Leaf yelled.

"I promise I tried to get in touch, but I never could!" Gary yelled back.

"You are so lucky that my sisters are forcing me to go to your stupid show, or I wouldn't have come at all. GOODBYE GARY OAK!" Leaf screamed as she stormed away to her bedroom.

_If only she knew._ Gary thought to himself. _All those other girls were just so I'd forget about you, but I never could._

. _**End **_.

Me: What in the world did I just type! Gary and Leaf weren't supposed to fight in the end! What in the world fingers! Oh well, guess I'll just have to deal with it. On another note, _what?_ You thought I was going to describe the show? NOT! HAHAHA! Guess you'll have to wait another week or so to see if there really is trouble in paradise. (Translation: sorry for being mean, I'm just mad at myself for getting a 63 on my math test, ain't that great? Oh and I haven't wrote chapter 3 yet that's another reason.)

Milk and Cookies to all those who review!


	3. The Show Pt1 The Boys take the stage

_**Once Upon a Rose**_

Me: Welcome Back! Thank you for reading this sorry excuse of a fanfic, while there were thousands of other better ones

Leaf: It's not that bad; I actually like it though I feel like I should have slapped Gary in the last scene

Gary: I'd beg to differ, this fanfic is so bad I wouldn't even waste my energy to drag it's icon to the recycling bin on the corner of your home screen, and was that do you mean slap me! It's bad enough you rejected me! I AM GARY OAK I should be rejecting you!*Continues ranting about how he's oh so handsome and completely worthy of a date with Leaf and blah, blah, blah*

Me: O.o, I'm just gonna ignore that. Right Leaf?

Leaf: O.o, yeah, I just, whoa never seen him that mad.

Me: Pikachu do your thing before Gary's ego filled head blows up even more.

Pikachu: O.o, Chu pika-pi Pikachu (Gladly, Fprmr1 doesn't own Pokémon, or Big Time Rush, or Colbie Caliet (sp?) or Jason Mraz, but she does own the song that Leaf sings, she actually wrote it though currently untitled.)

Me: I'm so proud even though that song sucks! Let's begin!

_**Chapter 3**_

Two of the sisters were excited and eager for the show as they changed into their dresses.

The other two were dreading what was coming; they'd rather be dead than listen to **them**

…

On the other side of the castle all four princes were scared and nervous, this performance was either going to make them or break them.

…

The girls entered the dining hall, and were ushered to their seats by a goofily smiling Ash, who was giddy with excitement.

"We hope you'll enjoy the show!" said Ash before he hurried backstage.

"I won" Misty started to say, but she was cut off by the music starting.

Ash and Kenny came up on stage and started to sing.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boyfriend, x3_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

The two boys stepped aside and from behind them stepped forward Drew who started to sing.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

While singing he stared right at May.

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done?_

_And every day I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Lookin for a, Lookin for a _

Then Gary stepped on stage and started singing

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

Gary seemed to put extra emphasis on the next line and looked meaningfully at Leaf

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me,_

_Can't you see that all I really want to be_

Then all four started singing

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend x4_

Ash sang now

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words so when I kick it, it ain't something that you heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know that I got to put myself for worse_

_See I think I got the kind of love that you deserve, and I heard that_

Gary sang again

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to put your trust in me_

_Can't you see that all I really want to be_

Drew sang now

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want to be is your_

All four sang again

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend x4_

Kenny took the mike and sang now

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum dog millionaire_

_Bigger than a twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, girl, I swear_

After he sang the last line he winked at Dawn

All four sang again

_Lookin for a, Lookin for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that _

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend x3_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend x3_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend x3_

_All I really want is to be your_

The boys suddenly stopped and nervously grinned at the four girls in front of them.

Misty and Dawn instantly started clapping, Leaf looked PO'd, and May was bright red and speechless.

_Well that could have gone better_ thought Gary and Drew.

Meanwhile Kenny and Ash stepped off the stage into the arms of Dawn and Misty. They were done performing.

Drew took a deep breath, and Gary said "Good luck man you're gonna need it." And with that he stepped off the stage and sat down with the others.

Drew started singing, his voice pure and strong. He hoped May would get the meaning of the song, and sing with him.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my baby, I'm trying_

After Drew sang a couple of the words May understood what he wanted to say, and so she sang.

_Boy I hear you, in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Drew overjoyed that she understood, basically ran to May's side of the stage and held her in his arms while they both sang.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Mmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm x2_

Dawn, Kenny, Misty, and Ash got up and started to dance. While Leaf just glared at Gary some more. May started to sing and after a few seconds Drew echoed what she sang.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

They both sang at the same time again.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Then Drew sang alone.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

While singing the last line he put one of his famous red thorn less roses in May's chestnut brown hair. May sang alone this time.

_Through the breezes, through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You held me right here, right now_

Drew held May in his arms again while the others excluding Leaf and Gary were still dancing to the song they were singing. May and Drew both sang.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Their voices harmonized on the last note, blending perfectly.

Drew stared into May's eyes, May stared into Drew's and May suddenly realized something.

"You're the person I was with at the ball last night!" May said with a gasp.

Drew smirked, flicked his bangs and said "Took you long enough Airhead." and pulled May close to him for a kiss.

When their lips met both of them felt sparks fly, and at that moment it felt like they were the only two people in the universe.

Regardless to say the kiss was magical and perfect.

Well it was, until Drew and May heard wolf whistles and Ooooooooh! And the two lovebirds were reminded that they were in the middle of a room full of their friends and family.

So naturally they were both bright crimson.

"Finally!" everyone in the room said, including Leaf who was at that moment still shooting death glares at Gary.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I have a song I prepared, would anyone be against me singing it?" Leaf asked innocently.

Gary knew this wouldn't end well for him, but didn't say anything against her singing.

Leaf stepped onto the stage and began to sing, her voice sweet and sad.

_I thought you were the one_

_I thought you were the best_

_Everything before this was starting to make sense_

_I had my hopes up high_

_But then you tore em' down_

_Stuck in a sea of emotions, I'm gonna drown_

_Thought we beloooonged together but instead I'm falling apart_

_Who knows with this messed up broken heart_

_Thought you liked me, but now I know you like another_

_Can't feel my heart so why even bother_

_Thought this was finally gonna happen_

_But my dreams are now snappin'_

_What good is love?_

_If there's just one dove_

_And that picture you gave me?_

_Well I burned it baby!_

While singing that line Leaf glared at Gary, and he flinched as if he knew exactly which picture she was talking about. And chances were that he did.

Leaf continued to sing, while Gary's heart continued to shatter.

_What you expected me to stay?_

_Well this is all I have to say,_

_Goodbye! It's over!_

_I hope you're having fun with her!_

_What you thought I didn't know?_

_Why'd ya think I said it was time to go!_

_I'm so sick of this cruel game_

_All you have is you to blame!_

_So don't come crying to my place_

_Don't come begging at my door_

_I'll just slam it in your face_

_And watch your tears fall to the floor_

_I'm so through with this_

_Just leave me alone_

_Don't want to be your miss_

_Let me pick up the pieces of my heart_

_Alooooone_

Leaf's voice cracked on the last note, and a sob escaped her mouth. She ran out of the room, crying.

But that was nothing compared to Gary's reaction. His face was frozen in a state of shock, and was deathly pale. He silently left to go to his room.

_To be continued…_

Me: Am I evil or what? Left you with one huge cliffy! Will Leaf and Gary ever make up? Will I make May and Drew break up? Will Dawn and Misty get a song next chapter? Well don't look at me, even I don't know! I haven't written the next chapter yet. Chapter 4 is now open for suggestions! Oh and sorry for making you read that suckish song I wrote. Heh heh *Goes drown sorrows of being a horrible writer in general by eating a giant chocolate cheesecake*

Drew: I can't believe she made me sing those songs! The horror of BTR! The HORROR!

May: 0.o, I actually thought it was really sweet *Kisses Drew on the cheek then walks away*

Drew: *After she walks away blushes, then face turns serious and turns to readers* don't get any ideas about contestshipping! That never happened, it didn't mean anything! Just go review, THIS NEVER HAPPENED!*walks off embarrassed*

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu, Chu pika-pi! (Of course it didn't Drew *Rolls eyes*, God this is better than watching soap operas on cable! Oh and Fprmr1 will only be able to update every 2 weekends, please leave a review Fprmr1 is doubting her writing skills. Oh and everyone who does gets a giant chocolate cheesecake!)


	4. The Show Pt2 Coping with Love

_**Once Upon a Rose**_

Me: And here is another installment of … Once Upon a Rose! My sorry excuse for a fanficion!

Misty: It's not that bad!

Ash: Yeah, I actually like it!

Me: Whatever, so Misty I hear you got another new, unbreakable mallet?

Misty: Oh Yeah!

Ash:*says sarcastically* whoopee

Misty: What's that suppose to mean Ketchum!

Ash: Uhhhhh, nothing?

Misty: It better not! *whacks Ash with mallet*

Me: O.o Pikachu just get on with it, please.

Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu, Chu pika-pi, Pikachu! (Sure! Fprmr1 does not own Pokémon, if she did would she really not continue episodes with May and Drew? And thanks to all those that review! And those who didn't see that lovely button down there? Go click and leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeep!)

**Chapter 4:** The Show Pt.2 Coping with love

As soon as Leaf left the room Misty and Dawn followed her, wanting to comfort their sister. May was stuck in place, completely shocked.

Ash and Kenny went after Gary wanting to comfort him, meanwhile Drew stayed with May trying to get her out of her state of shock.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"Leaf are you okay?" asked a cautious Dawn.

"No I don't think I am." Leaf replied bitterly.

"Leaf why did you do that? For the last 10 years Gary's been the only thing you've talked about since we met him and his friends," asked an uncertain Misty.

"I know, but then I heard about his reputation and how he's broken so many hearts, I don't want to be one of them." said a somber Leaf.

"So? Shouldn't you at least give him a chance? You don't even know why he did those things!" said a stubborn Dawn.

"Yeah maybe he did all that because; well because he couldn't get his mind off of you." Misty softly said.

"Please!" Leaf scoffed. "This isn't some sappy romance story on ." Leaf suspiciously at the readers. "Is it?" she whispered, suddenly scared.

Misty and Dawn look suspiciously at the readers too.

"Anyway, it's not like that insensitive jerk would do that just to get his mind off of me." Leaf disbelievingly said.

"You never know, everyone's got secrets in their closet." Dawn said wisely.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

"Why'd she do that?" Gary whispered. His face looked pained and twisted as if something inside him broke, probably his own heart.

"Well I don't know, maybe because throughout ten years after you met her you manage to break the heart of every princess in the entire Pokémon world, and hadn't sent word of how your life's been to her?" Kenny sarcastically commented.

"Yeah, Leaf has feelings too ya know? And she's not exactly a shut in, she probably heard of your playboy ways and didn't want to be your next victim, and you didn't send her a letter in 10 years! The only two jerks that wouldn't keep in touch with the girls they love would be you and Drew!" Ash yelled.

"How did Drew get May? Why didn't she yell at him and make his life miserable like Leaf did to me?" Gary asked.

"May's way more forgiving than Leaf is, plus Drew simmered her down by acting like Mr. Rose, remember?" Kenny pointed out.

"We know that you feel like crap, but stop moping around. You got to find a way to win back Leaf!" Ash pointed out.

"And how would I do that, Oh great geniuses?" Gary remarked.

Ash and Kenny looked at each other and said in union, "Ask Mr. Rose."

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line 

"I can't believe Leaf did that," were the first words May said after coming out of her state of shock.

"You and the rest of us." said Drew in a worried tone.

"It's just that for the past 10 years, Gary was the only thing in Leaf's mind, she wouldn't even look at any other boys. But I guess she heard about Gary's reputation the day after we met up with you guys." May replied.

"That would explain the fight they had gotten into, after we introduced ourselves to you guys." Drew bitterly said.

"Leaf's worried that she's just another heart that Gary plans on breaking." May whispered to Drew.

"Gary was a player because of Leaf; he'd date a girl, remember Leaf, break up with the girl for no apparent reason, date a new girl, and then repeat just to get Leaf out of his mind." Drew replied.

"Why are we telling each other this? We should really just explain the situation to Leaf and Gary. You tell Gary what to do, and I'll convince Leaf to listen to Gary." May said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, break!" Drew jokingly said.

"Haven't changed, moss for brains." May said.

"Neither have you airhead." Drew teased then winked at May. Then after a quick hair flick he left the room to go tell Gary what he needed to do.

"But I like that you didn't." May whispered with a smile. She then went to try to convince Leaf to listen to Gary.

_To be continued…_

Me: And that brings a close to another chapter of… Once Upon a Rose!

May: Did you really have to include that fluff between me and Drew at the end of the chapter?

Me: Yes, yes I did, and don't tell me that you don't like Drew that way!

May:* blushes then stays silent*

Me: CONFESSION! Drew get your butt over here and tell May you love her back!

Drew: I don't have to

Me: If you want to keep your hair green instead of cotton candy pink, then yeah you do!

Drew:* blushes* the truth is May, I really like you.

May: I knew it!* kisses Drew*

Drew: *face now redder than May's bandana* God I love happy endings.

Pikachu: Pika pi! (Me too Drew, me too, readers pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW!)


	5. Meetings, normal and secret

Me: I can't believe this! It's the last chapter before the epilogue!

May: Yeah and after you write the epilogue you're going to announce your new story 4 Stones!

Drew: You idiot, she was going to announce that later. You just ruined the surprise!

May: I don't think she'll mind.

Me: Guys.

Drew: Of course she will airhead.

May: No she won't cabbage breath.

Me: Uhhh, guys?

Drew: Yeah she will dirt for brains!

May: She doesn't hold grudges moss for brains!

Me: Guys.

Drew: Unlike Someone I know, volcano head!

May: Shut it you egotistical, arrogant, annoyingly cute jerk!

Drew: You shut it you airheaded, almost as dense as Ash, clumsy, infuriatingly cute idiot!

May & Drew: Hey!

May & Drew: Wait did you call me cute?

May & Drew: *Blush* nooooooo…

Me: GUYS!

May & Drew: *Kissing then suddenly stop and look at me*

Me: Just, save it for the chapter, or get a room, this is rated k+ ya know, Pikachu get on with it!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika-pi Chu pi-chu! (Certainly! Fprmr1 or probably anyone else in this entire site doesn't own Pokémon, no matter how much Fprmr1 wishes she did. On with the fic!)

Chapter 5: Meetings, normal and secret

"No way!" yelled an outraged Leaf.

"Please Leaf; he has something really important that you should hear." Argued a very persistant May.

Leaf looked defeated and finally muttered out "Fine, I'll give him 3 minutes, but no longer than that!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Leaf's three sisters.

"I'll go get the boys!" yelled an excited May as she ran out the door.

Lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines 

"Drew!" exclaimed a surprised May as she ran into her said boyfriend.

"Couldn't stay away from me too long, now can you May? I didn't know I was that irresistible." Drew said after smirking and flipping his bangs.

"Please, you were clearly looking for me. This is the door to my bedroom ya know." May smugly replied.

"Yeah whatever, well Gary's ready to say his, er, speech I guess." Said Drew with a slightly pink face.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you came to see me." May dramatically said. She turned away, and when her face was away from Drew's she silently laughed.

Drew on the other hand was taking her seriously, and thought he said something wrong, so he put his arms around May and seducingly whispered in her ear "There's time for that later, but first we have to get Leaf and Gary together first."

His breath sent shivers down May's spine. She leant against Drew's chest and said "Those two are more trouble than they're worth. But we have to help them anyway."

"Well not everyone can get along as well as us, now can they May?" Drew whispered in May's ear again.

"Whoa. We're trying to get Leaf and Gary together, like you said. Meet me and the girls in the dining hall in like 2 minutes!" replied May as she felt another series of shivers go down her spine again.

"Fine." Drew said a little reluctantly. "But don't keep us waiting for too long now airhead." Drew teased.

"Whatever grasshead!" said May after she stuck her tongue out.

Lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines 

"Leaf you're here!" exclaimed Gary.

"Against my own will!" Leaf begrudgingly said.

"Leaf the reason why I was a … player is because of you, I never stopped thinking about you!"Gary quickly said before Leaf could run away.

"Well did you ever think about sending me a letter? Sending a chatot message or at least try to contact me throughout these past 10 years? Hmm Gary?" Leaf practically yelled at Gary.

"Because of my father!" Gary yelled/blurted out. He then quickly covered his mouth as if he could trap the words back in his mouth.

"What so you mean it's because of you r father?" Leaf demanded from Gary.

Gary blushed and said, "My father knew I was completely smitten with you and so did you dad. Your dad liked me well enough and wanted to arrange a marriage between you and me with my father, My father didn't approve of you though and banned me from communicating with you until now, until I convinced him that I truly love you." Gary carefully yet somehow rushed said.

Leaf just stood there her jaw touching the floor.

May jokingly said, "Anybody else have anything to confess?"

"Yeah, I do, Dawn I love you!" Kenny said.

Dawn squealed wit delight and ran into Kenny's arms. "Kenny I love you too!"

Misty looked sourly at the young couple. "At least he's smart enough to realize his feelings for his crush." She meaningfully said to Ash.

"Ok, ok, **I** even get what your trying to say Misty," said Ash, he then got on one knee and said "Misty Maple, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Misty barely choked out a "Yes!" before running to Ash and hugging him to an almost death.

After that display May turned to Drew, put her hands on her hips, and asked Drew, "Do you have anything to say to me?"

The emerald eyed boy smirked and said "Actually I do, Airhead I love you and I couldn't live without you, but I'm not exactly on your pop's good side so you're breaking the news to him that we are now an item." After that he slung his arm around May's shoulders.

"Wow, even when asking me out you insult me Grasshead. I'm impressed." May replied as she grinned. "Though we're going to have to find a way to get my dad to accept you."

"One step at a time princess, one step at a time." Drew said, pulling May closer for a kiss.

"Uhh, guys?" Leaf said, pulling the two lovebirds out of their own little world.

"Wow, now I feel left out." Gary muttered under his breath.

"Well now that you told me the truth and explained it to me, you don't have to." Leaf said as she kissed Gary on the cheek.

"Leaf, I love you." Gary said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Love ya too, Gare-bear!" Leaf chucked.

Lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines

"Ugh! He's seven minutes late!" May muttered to apparently no-one.

"It's always good to be fashionably late, Airhead." Drew whispered into May's ear from behind, startling her yet sending the shivers she now loved down her spine again.

"Drew! Stop that! You scared me, and it's rude to be late!" May scolded, but she secretly loved that he was finally here.

"Ah, but you're ecstatic to see me anyways, right?" Drew asked almost as if he could read her mind.

"Sure whatever floats your boat Grasshead." She said smiling. But her smile quickly turned into a frown, "I'm going to miss you Drew! My dad still doesn't approve of us and it's a miracle that we didn't get caught in the garden yet!" May said in a tearful voice. She then ran to Drew to hug him as hard as she could.

"Don't fret Airhead!" Drew said unlatching himself from May. He then knelt down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. "You see, I'm a master when it comes to changing minds, so you might want to pick out a white dress because I talked to your dad and he said he would be delighted to have one of his daughters marry the amazingness that is Drew Hayden." He then opened the box. "May Maple would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

May's mouth was so big a wailord could fit in it. "Drew you Grasshead, yes! A million times yes!" May quickly replied.

(A/N: Sorry I know you guys don't like author notes but this is kind of important. You might think it's strange that two 15 year olds are getting married, but this story is set in the medieval times and that was pretty common.)

Their wedding was the next day. They were married in the castle gardens the place they first met, next to a rosebush. Guess What? They weren't the only ones getting married. Beautifly and Masquerain are now happily married too.

_And they lived happily ever after, THE END!_

Lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines lines

Me: Awwww! So excited I'm typing up the epilogue next and it should be up in a couple of hours or so, if you're wondering what that's gonna be like the only thing I'm saying about that is that some words in the summary play a part in the epilogue!


	6. It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes

Me: Hello Everybody!

Couples featured in this story: What's Up?

Me: This is the epilogue to… ONCE UPON A ROSE!

CFITS: Yes! This horrible fic is finally over!

Me: You guys are mean! Now because of that, I won't feature any of you except May and Drew in my next fic; 4 Stones!

Drew: Uhhh, Fprmr1? The title is 4 Stones. Not 2 Stones. *mutters under breath* Idiot.

Me: I know that oh holy Grasshead! The other two main characters are going to be two OC's based on my crush and I. So there! And as further punishment, you will only have one Pokémon in the fic! HA!

May: Does that mean me too?

Me: Yeah, it means everybody in the fic except me! Oh, and the Pikachu I've been using for the disclaimers isn't Ash's Pikachu. She's my personal Pikachu and will be used in the next fic! Now, because I feel like doing something different, DREW! Do the disclaimer!

Drew: NO!

Me: If you don't I'll turn your hair PINK!

Drew: You already threatened me with that. Get original will you?

Me: Okay, how about this? I confiscate all your Pokémon put you in a room full of your most rabid fan girls, and meanwhile show May a whole photo album full of your most embarrassing moments with a paragraph under each picture explaining in detail what happened and why it's so embarrassing. Original enough for you?

Drew: Okay! Okay! Fprmr1 doesn't own Pokémon no matter how much she begs her parents her parents to buy it for her. Loser.

Me: That's It you get your threat any way, Roselia help me push Drew in that room, May here's the photo album. MUAHAHAHA! On with the fic!

Epilogue!

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony with summer air_

It seemed like it was decades ago when May and her sisters first met their husbands. May was able to still faintly remember the childhood meeting.

She laughed when she remembered about Drew's behavior toward her childhood friend Brenden, but then she remembered about Masquerain and Beautifly, and how even back then they were completely in love. Wait didn't she hear somewhere that Pokémon reflect what their masters are feeling? Wow I guess everyone but us knew what we were feeling.

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Fast forwarding to the time of the ball, May recalls that night as… mysterious. The decorations and lights were so bright and pretty. But that was nothing compared to the wonderful dresses that she saw that night. Of course being the daughter of a king gives you privileges.

She had a beautiful gown on that night too; it was an empire cut and made of a shimmery scarlet silk. On the bodice it had a delicate, glittering, flower and vine design.

She had on satin gladiator heels, and for an accessory she had on a glamorous yet modest tiara on the top of her hair which was styled into a bejeweled French twist.

And that was when he entered the scene. Gracefully making his way through the crowd of people, somehow in tune to the music that the orchestra was playing. Of course it was a masquerade ball so his face was covered by a mask, and so was she for that matter.

She remembered him all flustered trying to be suave. She couldn't believe that she was so naïve, how could she not see it was him, she could see his green hair peeking out from under the top hat he was wearing.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

That's when he gave her the rose, and left. She thought she found her real life Romeo, but was she didn't know was that her dad knew exactly who Romeo was and didn't want him near his precious Juliet. She agonized through the mystery of whom he was, crying her heart out, totally thinking she would never see him again. So she wrote in her diary…

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

The morning after the ball, she made an imaginary plan. Just like the real Romeo and Juliet they would run away together. The rest of the world wouldn't bother them; it'd just be themselves, together, forever.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

That afternoon was when May and her sisters met Drew and his friends. From the instant she saw him; she knew it was her Romeo. And from the way her sisters were acting they found their Romeos too.

She then thought to herself, how could the Prince of the Northern Hoenn Kingdom ever like her? She told her sisters this and they said that who needs him? She's probably better off without him anyway. But she knew that she wouldn't get over him just yet, she needed to find out his feelings toward her.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

Later after meeting them, she had no word of Drew. She didn't hear from him. That was until she found him in one of the hallways; he called her a clumsy idiot. She said he was an arrogant Grasshead and that's when the argument started.

After she got tired of yelling at him she told him to leave her alone. He then chuckled and told her she was just like that as kids, and she remembered about that fateful meeting, and knew he felt the same way about her.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I've been waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

She continued to argue with him throughout the day, and thought, He doesn't have a crush on me! What was I thinking? That was when she entered the dining hall. And she saw him perform. He stepped up to the stage alone and started to sing alone, she got his message and started to sing along and her faith for him returned.

_(A/N: I'm going to mess up the song a little, in order for it to go with the plot of my story. Sorry if you don't like that but oh well.)_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cuz we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes escape this town for a little while_

May and Drew decide to meet in the garden again the night before he has to leave, the same night they fixed up Leaf with Gary. She wanted to see him one more time, before he had to leave her, before her heart broke. They had to escape the craziness that was their messed up lives.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

She was nervous and angry, why did he have to leave her? Only days after they secretly got together. Why? She hugged him and she told him she would miss him. She was even going to beg him to no t go, to not leave her side, to go against her own father. When…

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

He knelt to the ground. Pulled out that amazing red velvet box, and made her the happiest person in the world. He explained how he talked to her dad, changed his mind, just so he could have his blessing to marry May, his own personal Juliet.

He made a comment about her might wanting to pick out a white dress, and said those fateful words. _May Maple would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?_ And that's how they got to be today, with a beautiful daughter named Ruby.

Of course her sisters got their happily ever after too. Gary proposed about a month after Drew did, Kenny a couple weeks after that, and Ash a couple of days after that. Each sister now had either a daughter or son and couldn't be happier.

May and Drew ruled over the entire Hoenn Kingdom since before Drew was the Prince of the North and May was the Princess of the South. Misty and Ash ruled over the Kanto Kingdom. Kenny and Dawn ruled over the Sinnoh Kingdom together. And finally Leaf and Gary governed Johto together. For all of them it was a beautiful and long love story.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

And to think all this happened, _**once upon a rose**_.


End file.
